magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 11
September 1982 issue costing 75p. Contains 16 Page Pullout for BBC users called Owl Computer Software News Cat & Mouse (Micro Power) BBC - (18) Defender - (Acornsoft) - BBC - (18) Robot Chase/UFO Invasion/Corridor of Lasers (Futura Software) BBC - (18) CannonBall Blitz (On-Line Systems) Apple II - (18) Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (Quality Software) Apple II - (19) Zygian Invaders (Simple Software) PET - (19) Pigpen (TMQ Software) Apple II - (19) Time Trek, Eldorado Gold, Chess, Munchyman (Micro Power) BBC - (19) Moonbase (DK'Tronics) VIC-20 - (19) Turtle Bridge, Popeye, Mickey Mouse (Nintendo) Game & Watch - (21) Mastermind & Quiz Master (Commodore) VIC-20 - (21) Mole Attack, Sargon II, Adventureland, Pirate Cove, Mission Impossible, Voodoo Castle, The Count (Commodore) VIC-20 - (21) Reviews Scores are out of ten. Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Summaries VIC 6 : Two good games did not really compensate for the frustration of four games that would not start, or would not work properly it they did. QS Scramble : Quicksilva have already won themselves a good reputation for producing good arcade replicas within the limitations of the ZX81, this cassette will further that reputation. Conflict : I enjoy this strategy game as it made me think, rather than letting the computer do all the work, as so many other new computer games do. Borg : I found Borg an enjoyable, even compulsive, game though I was not sure — even as I pressed the space bar for what must have been a 100th time, whether I was doing so out of real enjoyment, or out of sheer frustration at being unable to get further than the second room. Video Screens News Berserk (Atari) Atari 2600 - (23) Chopper Command (Activision) Atari 2600 - (23) Reviews Arcade Action News Meet the record breakers (78) Pinball: It's a-maze-ing!: Mr and Mrs Pac-Man Pinball Table (79) Reviews Tips Centipede (Atari) - ½ page (78) Adventure Reviews *Ghost Town (Adventure International) Atari 8-bit, Apple II, Sorcerer, TRS-80, Video Genie - Keith Campbell - (⅛ page) (66) **One of my personal favourites among Adventures! *The Time Machine (Molimerx) TRS-80, Video Genie - Keith Campbell - (⅓ page) (66) **I sat down with my family, and we just managed to complete the game in one long evening sitting - but there were five of us and we are all hardened Adventurers! So this would possibly make an ideal first for someone not wanting to solve the seemingly impossible. Programming *Water, water, everywhere! - Keith Campbell - (66) Features The making of Tron (movie) - Fred D'Ignazio - 2 pages (70-71) A Games Players Guide to the Sharp MZ-80K - 1⅓ pages (88-89) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 3 pages (7,9,11) Competition - 2 pages (12-13) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (25) The Bugs - 1 page (27) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (62-63) Go - 1 page (65) Games Say - Arnold Arnold - 1 page (69) : Life and games are governed by strategies and tactics. That's what makes game playing interesting. ARNOLD ARNOLD, in the last ot his articles on the deeper meanings behind the games people play, deals with the general solution of the chess problem — with Noughts and Crosses thrown in for good measure. Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (73) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (81) Brainware - (85) Software Glossary - (86) Type-Ins Antimatter Meteor Capture - TRS-80 - 2 pages (28-29) Star War - Atom - 3 pages (32-33,35) Colditz - TRS-80 - 4 pages (36-39) Fox at Dusk - ZX81 - 2 pages (40-41) Diamond Draughts - Spectrum - 3 pages (42-44) Code Breaker II - Pet - 3 pages (46-47,49) Bomber - Atari 400 - 2 pages (50-51) Mini Defender - ZX81 - 2 pages (53-54) Pac Man - VIC-20 - 1 page (55) Alien Lemmings - PET - 3 pages (57,60-61) Adverts Games *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: Jumbo - page 4 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Space Pirates, Polaris, Beebgammon, Golf, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, VIC Panic, Cosmiads, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 10 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 16 *'Anglo American Software' - TRS-80: Asylum II - page 20 *'Program Power' - Atom: Dog Fight, Stock Car, Astro Warrior, Super Breakout, Swarm, Hyperfire, Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, BBC Micro: Alien Destroyers, Astro Navigator, Zombies, Chess, Star Trek, Munchyman, Gomoku, Space Maze, Cat & Mouse, Eldorado Gold, Timetrek - page 26 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg - page 56 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 58-59 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 64 *'Quicksilva' - Spectrum: Space Intruders, Meteor Storm - page 72 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 76 *'JRS Software' - ZX81: Games Pack, Battleships & Cruisers - page 77 *'BEC Computer World '- ZX81: Flying Saucer, Chopper, The Blob, The Race, Space Boulders, VIC-20: Demolition, Red Arrows, Guess A Number, Targets, Hangman, Maze, Grand Prix - Nuclear Attack, Minefield, BBC Micro: Dungeons and Dragons - page 87 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 92 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80: Football Manager - page 93 *'C.P.S. Games' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Darwin, Evolution of Man, The Gambler's Paradise, King Arthur, The Ghost of Radun - page 93 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 96 *'Mikro-Gen' - ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle, Frog, Paxman - page 97 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Zor, Encounter, Starquest, Trader - page 98 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze - page OWL 6 *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Beebtrek, J.R., Invaders, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, VIC:20 - Paralander - page OWL 14 *'Digital Fantasia' - The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1 - page OWL 14 Magazines *Commodore Computing International - page 48 *Educational Computing - page OWL 4 OWL Features Contents - 1 page (OWL 3) BBC Tipster - Ian Sinclair and John S. Sinclair - 1 ½ pages (OWL 5-6) :The BBC microcomputer is well equipped with a multitude of high resolution graphics commands. However, for the person who wants to use programs of a reasonable size it soon becomes apparent that due to the large amount of RAM taken by the graphics the length of programs becomes appreciably limited. For this reason it is of great value to be able to make use of the Teletext graphics capabilities of the machine. In this article Ian Sinclair and John S. Sinclair of Sinclair (U.K. Software) guide you through the mysteries of Teletext graphics. Book Review - 1 page (OWL 7) : Let Your BBC Micro Teach You To Program, Practical Programming for the BBC Computer and Acorn Atom, Basic Programming on the BBC Microcomputer The Helpline - 1 page (OWL 15) : The BBC Computer Referral Service was set up to run in tandem with the television series The Computer Programme. Where the programme kindled an interest the Referral Service fuelled the fire with a rundown of local information centres and other starting points for the computer beginner. 89,000 enquiries later it is still going strong. Type-Ins Speed Trial - BBC - 2 pages (OWL12-13) X Marks the Spot - BBC - 3 pages (OWL8-9,11) Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Ted Ball, Keith Campbell, Arnold Arnold, Fred D'Ignazio, Keith Mott, Gary Marshall External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011 C+VG Issue 011